Postre con fresas
by Leukar
Summary: [IchiRuki]Yuzu esta enferma, y le pide a su hermano mayor que le haga una tarta de fresas. Mientras la prepara, Rukia le ayuda, y la hica descubre que Ichigo es un gran cocinero.


Postre con fresas

Subió al segundo piso, donde estaban los dormitorios, y entró en el cuarto de sus hermanas. Allí vio a Karin y a Rukia alrededor de la cama de Yuzu. Estaba tapada con la manta y no tenía muy buena cara.

Ichigo se acercó a ella y puso una mano en su frente. Estaba muy caliente. Con cuidado, le dio un termómetro a la niña, y ella lo cogió y se lo puso.

Ichigo se sentó en la cama de Rukia mientras observaba a su hermana pequeña.

-Yuzu, ¿quieres algo?- le preguntó a la pequeña.

No tendría que haber dicho eso. Las dos sabían, tanto Yuzu como Karin, que su hermano no se negaría a nada que ellas le pidiesen, sobretodo en ese estado.

-¡Un pastel de fresas!- la niña iba a aprovecharse al máximo de aquella situación.- ¡Y quiero que lo hagas tú!

-Me refería a si querías algo posible en esta estación del año.- dijo el chico, intentando librarse del "castigo".

-Yuzu, ¿estás segura de que quieres que lo haga él?- preguntó preocupada Rukia. La fiebre seguramente le estaba afectando más de lo que creían.

-¡Claro que sí, y yo también quiero!- dijo animada Karin mientras sonreía a su hermano.- Ichi-ni es un gran cocinero, ¿no lo sabías?

-¡¿Qué?!- Rukia miraba sorprendida a Ichigo, pero este evitaba su mirada.- ¿seguro que no pone algún tipo de alucinógeno para que creáis que está bueno?

-¡Claro que no! Oni-chan, también vas a hacer para Rukia-ne-chan, ¿vale?- Yuzu le miraba debajo de las sábanas, poniendo cara de pena y con las manos juntas como haciendo una plegaria.- Por favor...

-Grrr... Bien, lo haré.

Ichigo salió de la habitación malhumorado. ¿De dónde iba a sacar fresas en esa época del año?

Salió de la casa, y casualmente, enfrente habían montado un puesto donde vendían fresas. Única y exclusivamente fresas. El chico se acercó desconcertado. Pidió lo que necesitaba y volvió a entrar por la puerta de la entrada, mirando todavía extrañado al vendedor, que le sonreía alegremente.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, sacó todo lo que le iba a hacer falta y se puso a trabajar; mientras, Rukia le miraba extrañada, jamás se habría imaginado a Ichigo como un gran cocinero.

-¡Rukia, si vas a estar ahí mirando será mejor que me ayudes, no tengas tanta cara!

-¡¿Qué?!¡Yo no te espiaba!

-No, tan solo estabas mirándome disimuladamente para que yo no me diese cuanta de que estabas ahí, pero es verdad, eso no es espiar- le respondió el chico con el mayor sarcasmo que pudo.-¡Venga, ayúdame!

La shinigami entró a regañadientes en l cocina. Pocas veces había cocinado, y la mayoría de ellas había conseguido desastres culinarios.

-Mmmm... ¿en qué te ayudo?

-Tienes que limpiar la mesa, poner el tapete, fregar los platos, ordenar mi habitación, limpiar el cuarto de baño...- y el muchacho habría seguido enumerando tareas, pero un buen puñado de harina impactó en su cara, lanzado, como no, por la pequeña shinigami que estaba a su lado.

-¿Qué te has creído, que soy tu criada o qué?

-¡Tú has dicho que querías ayudar!- dijo el chico, lanzando un puñado de harina a su amiga, que le dejó todo su vestido blanco.

-¡Tú me has obligado a trabajar!- Rukia le lanzó otro puñado de harina a la cabeza, y esta vez, todo su pelo se volvió blanco.-¡Anda, mira! ¡Cómo Hitsugaya-taichou!

-¡Esta me la pagas!

Y así siguieron discutiendo, dejando el pastel en el horno mientras se hacía. Pero sus quejas pronto se vieron convertidas en risas. Era divertido.

Unos minutos después (tenían mucha harina...) llegó Karin a la cocina, atraída por todo el ruido que estaba oyendo.

-¿Qué pasa Ichi-ni...?- la escena que vio le cogió por sorpresa. Su hermano estaba detrás de Rukia, cogiéndola por la cintura y llenándola de harina. Ambos estaban riendo. Y sonreían no por la boca, sino por los ojos, que daba a entender que era una sonrisa de verdad.

Cuando la vieron, dejaron de reír, pero no se movieron.

-Por mi no os cortéis, mejor me voy, y vosotros seguid con lo vuestro...- decía mientras se alejaba con una sonrisa en la cara, directa a su habitación a contarle lo que había visto a su hermana. Seguro que le haría muy feliz.

Cuando la vieron marcharse, Ichigo y Rukia se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban. Inmediatamente, se separaron, ambos con las mejillas encendidas, evitando mirarse.

Pasaron unos incómodos segundos para los dos, hasta que la alarma del horno les avisó que el pastel ya estaba listo.

Contento por poder hacer algo aparte de intentar no mirar a la chica, Ichigo cogió el pastel y salió de la cocina. Rukia cogió cuatro platos pequeños para todos, las cucharas y un cuchillo para cortar el pastel. Cuando salieron de la cocina, encontraron a las dos hermanas de Ichigo, que habían estado observándoles desde que Karin se había marchado.

-¿Se... Se puede saber qué hacéis aquí?- les preguntó su hermano.

-Ejem... Bueno...¡a comerse al pastel!- dijo alegre Yuzu, que cada vez se encontraba mejor.

Se fue a la mesa donde siempre comían, y ambas hermanas se sentaron en el mismo lado de la mesa, asegurando que Ichigo y Rukia se sentasen juntos.

Ambos chicos, completamente blancos a causa de la harina, se sentaron, pero seguían sin mirarse lo más mínimo.

Viendo que ninguno de los dos reaccionaba, Yuzu cogió la tarta y la partió. Luego puso un trozo en cada platito, y se los acercó a sus hermanos y a Rukia.

Silenciosamente, Rukia cogió la cuchara y la acercó al pastel. Cogió un poco, y lo estuvo mirando como buscando veneno o algo parecido.

-Ya se me ha olvidado pone al alucinógeno, ya sabía yo que me faltaba algo.-Ichigo sonrió, y volvió a hacerlo cuando vio que Rukia le sacaba la lengua, como una niña pequeña.

Finalmente, se lo metió en la boca, y lo saboreó durante unos segundos.

-¡¡¡Está buenísimo!!! Aunque estas fresas saben algo raras, pero están riquísimas.

-¿Ves? Te dije que oni-chan era un gran cocinero.

En ese momento, se abrió la puerta, y vieron a su padre entrar por la puerta.

-¡Buenos días, querida familia!¡Yuzu!¡Karin!¡Copito de nieve 1!¡Copito de nieve 2!¿Copito de nieve...?

Isshin miró mejor a las personas que estaban en la mesa. Tanto Ichigo como Rukia estaban completamente cubiertos de harina.

-¡Ichigooooo! ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a Rukia-chan? ¡Desgraciado! ¡Y yo que creía que mi hijo no era de esos!

-¡Quieres dejar de decir tonterías! ¡No le hecho nada!- pero tuvo que callar, pues la fuerte pierna de su padre se dirigía directa a su cabeza.

Acto seguido, Ichigo detuvo la pierna de su padre, y lo tiró a la entrada de la casa.

-Jo, ya están como siempre, nunca cambiarán...-decía apenada Yuzu.

-No te preocupes por ellos, Yuzu, así son felices.- le decía su hermana mientras se comía el pastel.

Rukia sonrió. Allí, en esa casa, se sentía de verdad en familia. Isshin la trataba como a una hija (por lo que Ichigo tenía que estar siempre pendiente), y tanto Yuzu como Karin hablaban con ella como si fuese una hermana mayor. Y Ichigo... Bueno, Ichigo era Ichigo. No sabría ubicarlo dentro de su nueva familia, ya que no lo veía como a un hermano.

Era feliz. Esa felicidad que te llena y te hace sonreía como una tonta. Pero era feliz. Y no quería marcharse de allí. Volvió su mirada al platito y siguió comiendo aquel postre que había hecho Ichigo.

"Me encantan las fresas..."


End file.
